Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rotating base driving system, in particular, to a rotating base driving system suitable for an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
Through the development of technology industry in recent years, electronic products such as laptop computers, smart phones, tablet computers are becoming ubiquitous in daily life. The conveniences and practicalities associated with all sorts of types and functionalities have increased the popularity of these electronic products.
As an example, a laptop computer includes a variety of connection ports for connecting external devices or external plugs such as an external hard drive, an internet cable, and a power supply. Such connection ports are normally positioned on either side of the laptop computer allowing a user to conveniently connect external devices to the connection ports. However, the functionality of the connection ports positioned on either side of the laptop computer may be easily affected by contamination due to dust upon long exposure to the air. Moreover, the arrangement of the connection ports on either side of the laptop computer may affect the appearance.
In this connection, a rotating base rotating with respect to the mainframe comes pre-installed with some laptop computers, and the connection ports are arranged on the rotating base. When the rotating base rotates to a retracting position, the connection ports are concealed in the mainframe for a more aesthetical appearance. The user may rotate the rotating base to a using position, and the connection ports are then exposed allowing the user to connect external devices to the connection ports. If the rotating base rotates to the retracting position with at least one external devices connecting to the connection port, then the rotating base may not move smoothly due to the interference with the external devices, and the connection ports or the external devices may result in structural damage from squeezes. Moreover, if the user's fingers inadvertently come into contact between the rotating base and the mainframe, then the fingers may get injured and thus the safety will be called into question during usage.